This invention relates generally to an electrical connection and more specifically to an electrical connection for an automotive vehicle employing a grounding stud.
It is common to arc weld an elongated circular end of a threaded metal stud onto a sheet metal body panel of an automotive vehicle. Various parts are then inserted upon the single threaded stud and an internally threaded nut is rotationally inserted onto the stud. Conventional threaded weld studs have also been employed as electrical grounding points for a vehicle wire harness to an engine compartment frame or body panel. It is also known to employ a grounding weld stud that has a threaded portion, a circular flanged portion and a hexagonal shoulder portion for receiving an eyelet. This hexagonal shoulder configuration, however, provides undesirably large corner-to-corner and flat-to-flat dimensions across the shoulder in order to fit within standard stud welding machinery which can only handle a certain maximum outside diameter of stud; thus, the hexagonal shoulder leads to insufficient cross sectional area for electrical conductivity.
Screws have also been used to retain an electrical eyelet to a grounding panel. Conventional eyelets, having a circular inside aperture, often require upturned tabs to prevent rotation of the eyelets during installation of nuts for the stud construction or where screws are installed. This adds extra cost and complexity to the eyelet and installation process. Wire orientation is important for engine compartment use to prevent vehicle vibration from rotating the wire and loosening the nut, and to prevent wire pinching. One such example of a conventional orientation configuration is U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,264 entitled “Earthing Stud” which issued to Blank on Mar. 8, 1994, which discloses a threaded weld stud, interlocking plastic orientation part, and a cable terminal or eyelet; this patent is incorporated by reference herein. Another traditional construction is disclosed in EP 0 487 365 B1 to Rapid S.A.